


No Control

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Collars, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Steve gives up control over his body
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065
Kudos: 14





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> I know this late I'm sorry, I literally woke up at 2am ans was like ahah I need to write this so here 
> 
> Also I hadn't realised that it was over 1,000 my original goal was 800 at most but oh well

**Kinktober Day 17 - Power Play**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you sure this is okay babe" Tony questions as he moves to tie one of Steve's legs to the bedpost. It had originally been Steve who brought up the idea when Natasha had mentioned it sometime in the week.

He had thought about it for a questionable long time and finally decided that he was going to bring it up with Tony. 

Of course Tony had agreed to it, going on about how the dynamic would work between them and how willing Steve was to give up absolute control over his body.

Steve nods his head answering Tony's question silently as he watches him go and tighten the rope around his other leg, "Are you comfortable" Tony questions.

Steve nods and tries to move his arm and legs but they've all been bound to the bedpost. Tony smiles smugly, "Now we can start the fun".

Tony walt's over to their shared closet and at the far back, hidden unknowingly between all their shows is a black box labelled 'Toys!'.

He pulls it out and grins as Steve's eyes watch him carefully, he opens it and the first thing he pulls out is a gag. Steve's face turns pink once he's realised what Tony has pulled out.

"Now do I want a ball gag, a ring gag or a waffle gag, so many options to choose from" Tony says mysteriously.

Steve goes to tell him which one he'd prefer before remembering that this isn't about what he would like and want he wants to all about Tony being in control.

Tony ends up choosing the ring gag. He puts the box down on the bed for a moment and teasingly crawls over Steve and places the gag in his mouth, stretching out his lips.

"Gorgeous" Tony says quietly to himself and gives Steve a peck on the cheek. 

He moves off him and goes over to the box and pulls out a collar and some nipple clamps. He turns to look at Steve and asks, "What do you think?" 

Steve nods his head enthusiastically and Tony grins back, "Perfect". 

"Here are some ground rules" Tony starts off as he goes to put on the collar, "The moment you start feeling uncomfortable I want you to tap your left foot against the bedpost three (3) times and I'll stop, got it" he finishes carefully and Steve nod his head

"If you want me to slow down" he thinks for a moment, "I want you to use your right hand and tap the bedpost twice" He says sternly because the last thing he wants is to hurt Steve in any way that's not pleasurable. 

Steve groans out in responses telling Tony the he agrees and understands what the rules are as Tony fiddles with the buckle at the back of the collar.

"I'm also", he climbs off Steve and grabs the nipple clamps shaking them for dramatic effect, "Not going to let you come until I say so, got it" Steve looks at Tony for a while before agreeing.

"Great" he says and gently places the nipple clamps on Steve's perky nipple, he gives the gentle pinch and Steve's face flushes with the little moans he makes, he'd never been on the receiving end of it before. 

Tony grabs some lube and puts it in his pocket for the meantime. He straddles Steve as he plays with his nipple, the sounds Steve makes every time Tony so much touches his nipple is like music to his ears. 

Tony continues this until Steve's perky nipples are pink and Steve is whimper underneath him. 

He slides his body down from Steve's waist over to his cock that's currently standing proudly, Tony places his on it grinds out making Steve to unintentionally try and pull his hands down to grab Tony's hips.

Tony laughs and shakes his head, "I'm in charge now, captain", he holds down Steve's hips and continues to grind on top of his cock making sure that Steve doesn't jerk or thrust his hips forward.

Steve groans out in pleasure as Tony continues to grind and hold him down, he wishes he hadn't brought this up if he knew Tony was just going to tease him the whole time.

Tony stops after what seems like forever and climbs off Steve cock making him whine at the loss. Tony grins and pulls out the lube in his pocket and walks in between Steve's legs, he squirts a generous amount on his fingers and presses a cold finger against Steve's rim.

He rubs it slowly, watching it clench and unclench before he slowly pushes his finger in. Steve hips buck as he feels Tony finger in his ass. 

It was a weird feeling if he thought about it too hard but as soon as Tony started moving his finger he understood why Tony would much rather prefer being on the receiving end. 

"Is this okay babe" Tony asks as his finger pushes in and out of Steve's hole slowly. Steve moans quietly in response to Tony's question and soon Tony is speeding up his pace from slow and moderate.

Steve bucks his hip and pre-cum leaks from the tip of his cock as Tony continues to finger fuck him, he goes to reach for his cock before remembering that his hand are bound to the bedpost and groans.

Tony notices this and being the kind gentleman he is, he reaches for Steve's cock and stokes it in time with his fingers. 

Steve's toes curl up when Tony finger brushes past his sweet spot, he groans out loudly letting Tony know that right there is where his finger should be, Tony adds another finger and goes back to what he was doing.

Steve can feel his orgams steadily building pressure and wants to warn Tony that he's close. Tony swipes his finger over the tip of Steve's cock simultaneously also hitting his prostate over and over.

"I know you're close babe, come for me" Tony says softly and with a loud moan Steve comes, squeezing his eyes closed and his toes curling up tightly. He clenches down around Tony's finger before coming all over Tony's hand. 

Tony gives a few more lazy strokes and brushes his fingers against Steve's prostate once more before pulling out carefully. 

"How are you feeling?" Tony asks moving to go and get a cloth for his hands.

Steve groans out a response before fluttering his eyes closed and going for a nap. Tony comes back and unties his arms and legs and puts the duvet over him, he gives Steve a kiss on the forehead and walks away letting him sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed comments and kudos to save a life


End file.
